CID- on the christmas Day
by arpi.k
Summary: CID team on christmas party.. but there will be a twist.. read the story to know more...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my 1st story on FF. so if there is any mistakes plz ignore, & plz read it.. hope u all enjoy it...

**_[In this story acp sir,daya,shreya,abhijeet,tarika,sachin,pankaj,kavin,purvi,dr. salunkhe,dushyant,ishita,fredy are there]_**

**[mainly this story is on the Couples-ABHIRIKA,ISHYANT,DAREYA & KARVI]**

(In Beauro- the whole CID team is present there along with Dr. Salunkhe & Dr. Tarika But except after some time,

fredy entered with some invitation cards in his hand.)

FREDY- gud morning to all.

(all together said gud morng to fredy.)

FREDY-**(giving the invitation cards)**mein kal christmas party de raha hun,aap sabko aana hai "hotel blue moon"

ACP Sir-Aare wah fredy! yeh toh bahut achhi baat hai. Hum sab jarur jaenge. Kyun abhijeet?

ABHI-Haan haan jarur..

FREDY-mujhe kal ke party ke lie bahut saare preparation karne hai sir, mein chalta hun. Meri wife toh aap sab ke lie khaas cake banana mein busy hai.

PANKAJ- arre wah! Mujhe toh abhi se cake ki khusboo ane lagi. Bhabi ji ke haathon ka bana cake ka toh baat hiin kuch aur hai.

DAYA- pankaj, cake ke sapne se bahaar aa jao. Wese sach mein bhabi ji toh bahut achha cake banate hain hamesa hiin.

FREDY- sukriya sir, aap sabko kal jarur ana hai.

(All together said, hum jarur jaenge)

ABHIJEET- tarika ji..,aap kal sham ko tayaar ho jaiega . mein aap ko pick up karne aap ke ghar jaunga

TARIKA- okkk abhijeet…mein wait karungi

(all Are Smiling after listening this)

ABHIJEET-kya hai haain? Hass kyun rahe ho tum log?

DAYA-arre nahin nahin hum kahan hass rahe they…?kyun kavin?  
>KAVIN- haan sir, hum toh ese hiin baas.<p>

Then on 25th dec. in morning-

(In a park DAYA & KAVIN were waiting, & after some time, SHREYA & PURVI came there)

SHREYA & PURVI- Gud morning sir…

DAYA & KAVIN- Gud morng..

DAYA TO SHREYA- Ye lo shreya tumhare lie..

SHREYA- ye kya hai sir?

DAYA- kal party mein tumhe ye pehen ke aana hai.

Then KAVIN TO PURVI- aur purvi ye tumhare lie.

PURVI- Thank u Kavin.

In the Party Hall-

( All entered to the hall... Abhijeet wearing a white T-shirt with black coat & jeans, Tarika with a red saree, DAYA with a white shirt & jeans, Shreya with a blue Saree, Kavin with a green T-shirt & jeans Also With a white leather jacket, Purvi with a sleeve less green gown., Dushyant with a brown shirt & jeans with a white coat & Ishita with a red gown..)

(They all were enjoying the the Cake Cutting, All the lights off. & A spot light spotted on DAYA, who is sitting near a piano.)

DAYA( while playing the piano & looking towards SHREYA)-

**_Mere rang mein rang ne wali…_**

**_ pari ho ya tum pariyon ki raani, _**

**_ya ho meri prem kahaani.._**

**_Mere sawaalon ka jawaab do…. Do na… (_**the song continue in the background.. & DAYA went near Shreya & they both came to dance floor & started dancing with the song…Then Abhijeet gave hand to Tarika & they also started dancing…)

KAVIN- puriv, wanna dance?

PURVI nodded in yes… & keep her hand in KAVIN's hand & they also started dancing with the song.

(Then Dushyant & Ishita also join them on dance floor.)

**_(Rose petals were falling on the couples..)_**

Acp sir, sachin,pankaj & fredy, sitting there & enjoying the dance…

**_(tab kisi ko pata nahin tha there was someone who keep watchin them from a long time)_**

(After the dance, All were busy in their chit-chat… Abhirika & dareya sitting together to a corner of the party hall & enjoying the moments)

SHREYA- Daya sir aap bahut ache dance karte hain..

DAYA- thank u shreya..tumhare lie kuch v (wink)

Then in another place of the hall-

KAVIN- went near Purvi; & said (slowly in her ear)- Merry Christmas Sweetheart..

PURVI- U too…

DUSHYANT's POV- "Aaaj toh ISHITA Ko apni dil ki baat batake hiin rahunga.."

DUSHYANT-umm…. ISHITA… suno..

ISHU-Haan sir, aap ne mujhe bulaya?

DUSHYANT- Ishita, wo mujhe tumse kuch kehna tha.

ISHU- Mujhe v kuch kehna tha aap se…. but she cut by the phn ring…

ISHU- Excuse me sir, phn aaya hai.. mein avi aayi.(then she went from there)

(Ishu pick up the phn, & became tensed.)

Ishu In phn-

ISHU- Kaun ho tum? Chahte kya ho? Tum jante ho mein ek CID officer hun aur fir v tumhari itni himmat?

Unknown caller- mere bare mein itna sochne ki jarurat nahin aura b jo hoga use tumhare hosh uudne wale hain.( then he tell something to her on phn & Ishu became so tensed & angry)

(after cutting the phn call ishu went to somewhere)

(All these things were noticed by Tarika, so she excused & say:

TARIKA- guys, mein abhi thodi der mein aati hun

ABHIJEET- kya hua tarika? Sab thik toh hai?

TARIKA-haan abhijeet, sab thik hai mein abhi aayi..

(then Tarika went from there & followed Ishu)

(After sometime suddenly ISHU went somewhere from there & Tarika can't See went to a room & suddenly the room door locked & someone hit Ishu from back & she fainted…)

TARIKA's POV- "Arre ye ishita achanak kahan chali gayi? Abhi toh yahin dikh rahi thi.. mein thoda aagey wale rooms mein jaake dekhti hoon…"

TARIKA- Ishita.. Ishita kahan ho tum?

(Then a person came from behind & keep something on tarika's face & tarika also fainted & the person drag her into a room)

Here in the PARTY Hall-

KAVIN- Dushyant, tumne apni dil ki baat bata dai ishita ko?

DUSHYANT-Kese batata? Ishita ko bol hiin raha tha, uski phn aaya aur wo chali gayi..

PURVI- par, kya itni der wo phn pe baat kar rahi hai? Ab tak toh use bapas aa jana chahie tha.

DUSHYANT- haan, ye baa toh hai, mein usse phn karta hun.

( Dushyant call ishita but her phn is switch off)

KAVIN- kya hua?

DUSHYANT(with tension)- uski phn switch off aa raha hai.. pata nahin kahan gayi hai..

(Then shreya Came to there)SHREYA- tum mein se kisine tarika ko dekha?

KAVIN,DUSHYANT,PURVI- nahin toh.. hum toh ishita ko dhund rahe hain wo gayab hai aur uski phn switch off aa raha hai..

SHREYA- kya?

DAYA - aur hum tarika ko dhund rahe hain. Pata nahin kahan chali gayi.

ABHIJEET(with a tension)- tarika ka phn v switch off aa raha hai..

DAYA- mujhe kuch gadbad lag raha hai boss.. ese kese dono ek sath bina bataye kahin ja sakte hain..? hume ACP sir aur baki sab ko batana hoga..

(All went near acp sir,sachin,pankaj & fredy,Salunkhe)

KAVIN- Sir, wo ishita aur tarika party se gayab ho gaye.

SALUNKHE sir- kya? Esa kese ho sakta hai?

ACP sir-tum sab they na unn dono ke sath toh fir?

ABHIJEET- sir, wo dono thodi der ke lie hum se dur gaye they aur fir 1 ghanta hogaya bapas nahin aaye.

SHREYA- aur toh aur unn dono ka phn v band hai.

SACHIN- par dono ek sath esa kese gayab ho gaye aur unn dono ki phn toh kavi band nahin rehta..

PANKAJ( with a fear)- sir, kahin unn dono ko kuch ho toh nahin gaya?

DUSHYANT & ABHIJEET- nahin pankaj esa matt kaho.

FREDY(with a teary voice)- sir, ye sab kya hogaya… wo v aaj ke din pe!

ACP sir- kuch nahin hoga kisiko hum dhund lenge.

SALUNKHE Sir- haan boss.. hum sab milke dhundte hain chalo…

DAYA- Abhijeet, himmat rakho tarika mil jaegi.

KAVIN-tum v fikar matt karo dushyant Ishita v jaldi mil jaegi.

Plzzz review ... & next chapter will update soon...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii...guys how r u all? & thank u for love & support. & also a big thanx to all,who have gave review to my story...so lets start the next part of the story…**

Acp sir- ek ek chiz ko achhi tarah se check karo. Koi v sabut choot na nahin chahie.

(All together nodded in yes). (pankaj, Sachin & fredy went to search outside the hall, acp sir,dushyant & search the hall,purvi and kavin went to the top floor to search, daya,shreya & abhijeet started searching the basement &other floor)

**_here in a dark rum-_**

(tarika got her sense back)

tarika's POV-ye kaunsi jagah hai, mein...mein yahan kese aagayi,yahan pe itna andhera kyun hai! (Then she got up from there, switch on the rum's light & saw ishu lying on the floor)

tarika-ishita...ishita utho. Hosh mein aao utho. (ishu open her eyes)

ishu-tarika tum? Tarika-haan ishita mein. ye hum kahan aa gaye?

Ishu-usne kaha tha wo mujhe nahin chhodega aur...& she stop by seeing something.

Tarika-kya hua ishita? (Then ishu point towards some big glass boxes in which there were dead bodies of 3-4 ladies wearing red dress)

tarika-omg!ishita hume pehele yahan se nikal na hoga. Aur sabko iss baare mein batana hoga.

Ishu-haan chalo. (but they stopped as a man came from behind & caught them)

ishu-chhodo hume, kaun ho tum? Kya chahte ho? Dekho tum hum cid walon se panga leke bahut galat kar rahe ho,baad mein pachtaaoge.

The man-arre tumko toh ghussa aa gaya. Ghussa matt wo hun jisko tum cid wale 1 saal se dhund rahe ho... pehchana?

Tarika-oh!toh tum wahin psycho serial killer ho na, jo sirf unhi ladkiyo ko kidnap karta hai jo red dress mein kisi christmas party pe jate hain, aur fir unhe maar ke doll ke tarah glass box mein daal dete ho?

The man-haan haan mein wahin hun,ab tum dono banoge mere next dolls.

Ishu-esa kavi nahin hoga. Usse pehele hiin tum pakde jaoge. (The man laugh loudly)

**_here at the top floor- _**

(purvi was searching for evidence in a tensed &disturbed mood so a glass fall from her hand & while she picking up the glass pieces she cut her finger)

purvi-aaah...

(by hearing this kavin ran towards her from the nearby rum)

kavin-purvi...ye kya kiya tumne kese hua?

Purvi-wo mein ye glass utha rahi thi.

(Kavin immediately bind her finger with his handkerchief)

kavin-sambhal ke pata hai hum sab paresaan hai. Par tum fikar matt karo wo dono jald hiin mil jaenge.

Purvi-haan..chalo yahan pe kuch nahin mila niche chalte hain.

**_here, in a rum-_**

(Abhijeet found a handkerchief with cloroform smell)

abhijeet-daya... Ye dekho, lagta hai isi se behos kia hai kisine uun dono ko.

Daya-mujhe lagta hai, wo dono yahin hai,par hum dekh nahin pa rahe.

Shreya-sir,bass wo dono jaldi mil jaye aur thik ho wo dono.

Daya-shreya, wo dono jarur mil jaenge. Tum jake acp sir aur baki sabko bulao yahan pe.

(then they all came there & dushyant found the vase with blood stain)

dushyant(with much tension)-sir,ye dekhie lagta hai isse kisike sar pe waar kia gaya hai.

-boss, matlab ek ko uss kamre mein behos kia cloroform se aur dushre ko sar pe maar ke.

Sachin-sir, yahan se bahaar toh koi nahin wo kidnapper ne unn dono ko yahin kahin rakha hai.

Pankaj-toh fir hame dikh kyun nahin rahe?

Kavin-sir, i think yahan pe koi secret chamber hai.

Abhijeet-sahi kaha kavin, jarur koi secret chamber hai. Achhe se dekhte hain.

Acp sir-sab jagah dekho.

Dushyant(in a angry tone)-agar ishita ko kuch ho gaya toh...mein...

Abhijeet-nahin dushyant, ishita ko kuch nahin hoga aur na hiin tarika ko. Hum unhe dhundlenge. Himmat rakho.

(in this way 2 hr. Passed. But nothing was found )

Fredy-sir,do ghante ho gaye. Kuch nahin mila ab tak. Kahin esa na ho ki...

abhijeet- nahin fredy..nahin,esa mein hone nahin dunga.

(& he sat on the floor on his knees & with tears in eyes)

abhijeet-mein ese haar nahin maan sakta. Nahin.

Daya-plz abhijeet, himmat rakho. Aur wo dono v cid ke nahin hoga unhe.

(Dushyant also started to cry)

dushyant-par kya fyda sir,hum kuch nahin kar pa rahe. Pata nahin wo kis haal mein honge!

**background music-"tere bina tere bina lagta nahin mera jiya... **

**Ab tere siwa chale meri saanse na re na"…**

(then abhijeet saw a locket near wall & that was of tarika)

abhijeet-ye locket toh tarika ki hai.

Dushyant-sir, isse kya hoga? Hume sirf yahin cheezein mil rahe hain aur kuch nahin kuch v nahin..

( & he beat his hand on a board on the wall, soon a the waal scroll down like a door & they all got surprised)

acp sir-ohh.. Toh ye hai wo ander chalke dekhte hain.

Then all entered into the chamber. (& save ishu & tarika when the man was just going to attack them with a knife.)

daya-bahut hogaya tera doll doll khelna [& guys then as we all knows daya sir's famous slap on the murderer's face :D]

& tarika hugged tightly abhijeet. Tarika-mujhe 1 pal ke lie laga ke mein tumhe kavi nahin dekh paungi. Abhijeet(hugged her back)-esa kavi nahin hoga.

Dushyant-ishita tum thik toh ho na? Meri dhadkan ruk gayi thi. Tumne toh dara hiin dia.

Ishu-mujhe kuch nahin hoga jab tak aap sath ho mere.

Kavin-arre bhai, ab toh apni dil ki baat batade.

Dushyant-ishita i luv u...

Ishu-luv u too. . (& they hugged each other)

All other members smiled... after that all went to their respective homes.

**So, guys how was the story? **

**Let me know through ur reviews.**

**plz review guys. Bye. T.c. **

**I will come soon with a new story...till then enjoy this & do review plz.**


End file.
